With arms wide open
by WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED
Summary: Robin POV. Starfire is pregnant with Robin's child. it's everything he feels and thinks of. way better than sounds.


** With arms wide open**

**Hiya. Well I'm kicking myself for taking a nap earlier because now I can't sleep. Oh well, lucky for you guys, you get a song fic one shot. Please read review, and whatever else. Oh, the song is the title and it's by creed awesome band! Enjoy.**

It was noon when she went into labor. Seven hours of pain she finally pushed her into this world… I'm getting ahead of myself let me tell you my story from the beginning.

It was my birthday March 20th, it started how it always started when it was my birthday, well at least since my parents died, I awoke with covered in sweat. It was another nightmare about my parent's deaths. Another dream watching helplessly as they fell to their deaths. Over what, money? Stupid money that I know for a fact that Tony, the master mind behind the crime, had more than enough of… but again I'm getting ahead and way off track, this story is for another time. Where was I, oh yeah duh, like I said I woke up covered in sweat so I quickly got out of bed and made a bee line for the bathroom, took a shower, and put on my Robin uniform. I walked out and went onto the roof where Starfire was waiting for me to watch the sunrise with her. It always amazes me how Star could be even more gorgeous than the sun, which when I was younger I thought nothing could compare to it, but here I am staring at something that exceeds in beauty.

"Robin?"

"Yes, Star?"

"I just want to say happy birth of day."

"What?" I said in utter shock. How did she know who I was; when we formed the team we agreed never to reveal our real identities to each other so our enemies wouldn't find us out so easy.

"You can do the relaxing, Richard, do you mind if I call you that?"

I nodded scared of what my voice would give away.

"I overheard you and the Batman talking. I apologize for the eavesdropping, but I was going to the bathroom when I heard him calling you Richard and over hearing that today was your birthday."

"Have you told the others?"

"No I have not I knew you would not want the rest of our friends to know."

"Thank you, Star. I trust our friends, but Bruce, the Batman, was so secretive about identities and what not that he got me into the habit, as well."

"I see, well I was wondering if I could give you something even though I did not get you a gift."

"What's that." I asked as she blushed and looked away wrapping her arms around herself. "Star, are you-" before I could get anything else out she captured my lips with her lips. The kiss lasted maybe three seconds, but those three second she put everything she bottled up into it such as: wanting, craving, needing.

"Star, what was that for?"

"I apologize, Richard, I thought giving you a kiss to show my feelings for you would be a good gift am I wrong?"

"Not at all." I said recapturing her lips with mine.

**Five years later**

It's been five years since Starfire found that I was Richard Grayson. Star and I started dating that day and have been together ever since. Life was good for us, until a few weeks ago, Star had been getting moody with everybody, throwing up, and having weird cravings. We all hoped she wasn't with child, but after Raven confirmed that she was with child, my child, I didn't know how to react. I just stood there like an idiot thinking to myself that this was impossible. Star couldn't be pregnant. What were we going to do? We are heroes how are we going to do balance both? But then again Starfire is having a baby and not just anyone's she's having mine. Thank God were alone because I grabbed her into a tight, but gentle hug and started crying.

"Richard, are you disappointed?"

"Why should I be, Star?"

"Because we're heroes, Richard, we can't be parents, too. What if Slade or Red X tried to kidnap it or harm it?" she must of thought about this more than I have.

"I know, Star, this is scary for you it is for me as well. What does your heart want?"

"I do not know may I have the time to think it over?"

"Sure, now going get some rest. I love you sweet dreams, goodnight." She repeated and kissed me and went to her room to go to sleep.

I laid down deep in thought. You see, before my parents died all I wanted was a long lasting relationship like theirs, but after they died I didn't care I became a playboy winning at losing game. Winning because I could get any girl losing because deep down I never wanted that life; I hated having a new girl every night, but when Starfire came along and showed me how to love again was the best feeling of my life, but now with a baby on the way will I be able to be the man I want to be for it or a father for that matter? Mom Dad why did you have to leave me? I really need you guys right now. I'm so scared I'm going to fail Starfire and my baby, but most importantly I'm scared at failing you two as a son. Dad, wish I could ask you how you were when you found out I was coming. Mom I wish you could help us when we need parental advice, but you can't because of that selfish bastard, Tony.

I eventually fell asleep after coming to a conclusion: I will become a better man, help Star though this, and along the way learn how to be the best dad a child could ask for. I know I'll make mistakes, but that's part of life…

The next day I woke up went into the bathroom, did my daily routine, and went to meet Star on the roof.

"Morning, Star." I said kissing the top of her head and putting my arms around her.

"Morning, Richard. I have thought about our baby," she said putting a hand over her stomach, "I want to keep it." I smiled and gave her a hard yet passionate kiss.

"Thank you, Starfire."

"For what?"

"For bringing light back into my darkened life."

"You're welcome." She said and smiled.

"You know I just hope that it's like not me." I admitted.

"Why?"

"Because before I met you I was a playboy. I never had a girl for very long. Girls were just toys to me and besides that i had an ugly personality."

"Richard, I want it to be just like you, though."

"Why?"

"Because who you were in the past does not matter it is who you are now that matters and you are one the best people I know." I smiled at that and kissed her.

**8 months later**

Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and I were battling Mumbo, again. It didn't take too long to defeat him, maybe thirty minutes, maybe less. We waited until the police took him away to go home, but when we got home we found Starfire in pain on the floor with blood between her legs.

"The… Baby... is… coming." She said in pants before screaming. We rushed over to her to take her to the medical wing and called for a doctor who specializes in alien birth. Star was ready to push when the doctor got there. She kicked everyone, but me out. I took a hold of her hand and whispered sweet nothings. Telling her this will all be over soon and that she was so strong.

Some pushes and the cutting of the umbilical cord later; Starfire had given birth to a healthy baby girl. The baby had black fuzzy hair, her mother's tan skin, my dark sapphire blue eyes, and her mother's cute little nose.

"Richard, she's gorgeous. What shall we name her?"

"I don't know."

"You know who she reminds me of."

"Who?"

"Your mother."

"She does doesn't she."

"I was hoping we could spell Mary with and 'i though."

"I love that. What about Elizabeth for the middle name."

"Mar'i Elizabeth Grayson? I love that. Welcome to earth Mar'i."

"Um, may we come in now."

"Sure. Guys say hello to Mar'i Elizabeth Grayson, Mar'i say hi to your uncle Beast Boy, Aunt Raven, and uncle Cyborg.

"Hi there." They all said in awe.

Mom I hope you didn't mind that we used your name. I hope you'll both watch over her and keep her safe when Star or I can't do it. Dad Mom I wish both of you were here to spoil her rotten, but I guess it's for the best that you guys are not because then Mar'i wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be where I truly am meant to be. Thank you both for everything you did for me. Love you guys.

Star and I were half way asleep when Mar'i started crying.

"Richard, I believe it's your turn." Star mumbled. I got up. Walked over to her crib, picked her up and started rocking her. If there's one thing I'm learning it's that parenting's a real bitch.

**The end. I hope you liked it. Please read and review and whatever, bye.**


End file.
